valentine: Alvin and Brittany
by alvin123445
Summary: yoop, new story of Alvin and Brittany, the Valentine's Alvin and the saint is not what will happen there ... to read and comment
Yop everyone, this is my 2nd fanfiction, it will not be my first short, it will make a chapter I think, I Esper sava that please you, tell her the valentine of alvin and brittany.
This will be in english, desoler for faults

Enjoy

POV Brittany  
Today was the worst day, the valentine. It was the worst day for Alvin, my boyfriend was in turn set off the world for 6 months, so I never saw him, not even for valentine. I really had no luck. IF I wanted to hear was with the phone, but he was seen by everyone in turn, was costing her dearly, he called me every day because thanks to his money he could call me during 2heure ! ! But nothing today, he didnt even take the time to send me a text message. I was super disappointed. Then I heard "DING DONG" I opened there was a box with flowers and a letter that was me read the letter, it was Alvin "Brittany salvation, grieve if I do not yet ais peekaboo, I take very good but here is great;) ". I felt the flowers, had the red rose, which means "love." Then intteressait me the box, I wondered if he was sending me. I opened the box and I was in shock ...  
POV alvin  
"SURPRISE" I came out of the box. Brittany estais in shock to see me.  
"Your gift for your birthday with her one day your boyfriend," I said with a wink  
"Alvin ... how ... you should be in Tokyo? "  
"I told myself q'aujourd'hui was an important day, so I cancel the concert in Tokyo just for you," I said  
"Alvin ..." she told me running towards me and holding me in his arms  
Then I kissed him with a soft French kiss  
"Its going to do 2 months I're seen you, masi in any case always excellent kisser" she said, laughing  
I laughed too  
"Then the program, then walk to the park romantic dinner and a surprise," I say Brittany has lead me to the door and open it in the passing  
Au Parc Brittany POV  
We walk 15 minutes, the entrasseler hands. Then we sum we install on a bench, I put my head on his shoulder and began to doze. I fell asleep and then I heard my name is, "Brittany, Brittadantny". I wake up, looking alvin  
"Its time to go eat," he said  
We are going to the restaurant  
Alvin restaurant POV  
We ordered red wine and a large plate of spaghetti for us. I put my hand on hers, and without noticing we had the same spaghetti. Then we sum kiss (because of spaghetti) is commacait a laugh, and then I said "its time for your surprise"  
I wave him sortire has terrsase and went out of my pocket a small box, Brittany began to have tears of joy on her cheeks  
I amegnouya deavant and she opened the box saying "wants you marry me"  
"ALVIN YES YES" she said, weeping for joy  
"I love you" I said before kissing END passionaiment  
Voila, I hope its you more comment, tell me if it rained you  
Happiness, peace and ALVIIIINNNNN !  
Alvin123445

Formel

Informel

Suggérer une modification

Annuler les modifications

Continuez à améliorer la qualité des traductions.

Merci !

Votre contribution sera utilisée pour améliorer la qualité de la traduction et peut être suggérée aux utilisateurs de façon anonyme.

Envoyer

Fermer

Aidez-nous à améliorer Google Traduction

Yop tout le monde, ceci est ma 2eme fanfiction, elle sera courte pas comme ma premiere, elle fera un chapitre je pense,j'esper que sava vous plaire, sa raconte la saint valentin de alvin et brittany. Celle-ci sera en englais, desoler pour les fautes Enjoy POV Brittany Aujourd'hui était le pire jour, la saint valentin. C'était le pire jour car Alvin, mon petit copain, était partit en tourner dans le monde pendant 6 mois, donc je ne le voyais jamais et même pas pour la saint valentin. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. SI je voulait l'entendre s'était avec le téléphone, mais vus qu'il était en tourner dans tout le monde ,sa coutait très cher, il me téléphonait chaque jour parce que grâce a son argent il pouvait me téléphoner pendant 2heure !Mais aujourd'hui rien ,il na même pas pris le temps de m'envoyer un textos. J'étais super déçue. Puis j'entendu « DING DONG »,j'ouvris il y avait une boite avec des fleurs et une lettre qui m'était lus la lettre, elle était de alvin « salut Brittany, désoler si je n'ais pas encore telephoner,je suis tres occuper mais bon voici un super ;) ». je sentis les fleurs,s'était des rose rouge,se qui signifie « amour ». Puis m'intteressait a la boite,je me demandais se qu'il m'envoyais. J'ouvris la boite et la j'était sous le choque… POV alvin « SURPRISE » je sortis de la boite. Brittany estais sous le choque de me voir. « ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire ses une journee avec ton petit copain » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil « alvin… comment… tu devrais etre a Tokyo ? » « Je me suis dis q'aujourd'hui était un jour important, donc j'ai annuler le concert a Tokyo rien que pour toi » je lui dis « alvin… » elle me dis en courant vers moi, puis me serrant dans ses bras Puis je l'embrassais avec un doux baiser français « sa va faire 2 mois que je t'es plus vu, masi en tout cas toujours un excellent embrassaseur » elle me dit en rigolant Je rigolais aussi « alors au programme, balade au parc puis diner romantique et un surprise »je dis a Brittany

Définitions de Yop tout le monde, ceci est ma 2eme fanfiction, elle sera courte pas comme ma premiere, elle fera un chapitre je pense,j'esper que sava vous plaire, sa raconte la saint valentin de alvin et brittany. Celle-ci sera en englais, desoler pour les fautes Enjoy POV Brittany Aujourd'hui était le pire jour, la saint valentin. C'était le pire jour car Alvin, mon petit copain, était partit en tourner dans le monde pendant 6 mois, donc je ne le voyais jamais et même pas pour la saint valentin. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. SI je voulait l'entendre s'était avec le téléphone, mais vus qu'il était en tourner dans tout le monde ,sa coutait très cher, il me téléphonait chaque jour parce que grâce a son argent il pouvait me téléphoner pendant 2heure !Mais aujourd'hui rien ,il na même pas pris le temps de m'envoyer un textos. J'étais super déçue. Puis j'entendu « DING DONG »,j'ouvris il y avait une boite avec des fleurs et une lettre qui m'était lus la lettre, elle était de alvin « salut Brittany, désoler si je n'ais pas encore telephoner,je suis tres occuper mais bon voici un super ;) ». je sentis les fleurs,s'était des rose rouge,se qui signifie « amour ». Puis m'intteressait a la boite,je me demandais se qu'il m'envoyais. J'ouvris la boite et la j'était sous le choque… POV alvin « SURPRISE » je sortis de la boite. Brittany estais sous le choque de me voir. « ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire ses une journee avec ton petit copain » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil « alvin… comment… tu devrais etre a Tokyo ? » « Je me suis dis q'aujourd'hui était un jour important, donc j'ai annuler le concert a Tokyo rien que pour toi » je lui dis « alvin… » elle me dis en courant vers moi, puis me serrant dans ses bras Puis je l'embrassais avec un doux baiser français « sa va faire 2 mois que je t'es plus vu, masi en tout cas toujours un excellent embrassaseur » elle me dit en rigolant Je rigolais aussi « alors au programme, balade au parc puis diner romantique et un surprise »je dis a Brittany

Synonymes de Yop tout le monde, ceci est ma 2eme fanfiction, elle sera courte pas comme ma premiere, elle fera un chapitre je pense,j'esper que sava vous plaire, sa raconte la saint valentin de alvin et brittany. Celle-ci sera en englais, desoler pour les fautes Enjoy POV Brittany Aujourd'hui était le pire jour, la saint valentin. C'était le pire jour car Alvin, mon petit copain, était partit en tourner dans le monde pendant 6 mois, donc je ne le voyais jamais et même pas pour la saint valentin. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. SI je voulait l'entendre s'était avec le téléphone, mais vus qu'il était en tourner dans tout le monde ,sa coutait très cher, il me téléphonait chaque jour parce que grâce a son argent il pouvait me téléphoner pendant 2heure !Mais aujourd'hui rien ,il na même pas pris le temps de m'envoyer un textos. J'étais super déçue. Puis j'entendu « DING DONG »,j'ouvris il y avait une boite avec des fleurs et une lettre qui m'était lus la lettre, elle était de alvin « salut Brittany, désoler si je n'ais pas encore telephoner,je suis tres occuper mais bon voici un super ;) ». je sentis les fleurs,s'était des rose rouge,se qui signifie « amour ». Puis m'intteressait a la boite,je me demandais se qu'il m'envoyais. J'ouvris la boite et la j'était sous le choque… POV alvin « SURPRISE » je sortis de la boite. Brittany estais sous le choque de me voir. « ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire ses une journee avec ton petit copain » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil « alvin… comment… tu devrais etre a Tokyo ? » « Je me suis dis q'aujourd'hui était un jour important, donc j'ai annuler le concert a Tokyo rien que pour toi » je lui dis « alvin… » elle me dis en courant vers moi, puis me serrant dans ses bras Puis je l'embrassais avec un doux baiser français « sa va faire 2 mois que je t'es plus vu, masi en tout cas toujours un excellent embrassaseur » elle me dit en rigolant Je rigolais aussi « alors au programme, balade au parc puis diner romantique et un surprise »je dis a Brittany

Exemples de Yop tout le monde, ceci est ma 2eme fanfiction, elle sera courte pas comme ma premiere, elle fera un chapitre je pense,j'esper que sava vous plaire, sa raconte la saint valentin de alvin et brittany. Celle-ci sera en englais, desoler pour les fautes Enjoy POV Brittany Aujourd'hui était le pire jour, la saint valentin. C'était le pire jour car Alvin, mon petit copain, était partit en tourner dans le monde pendant 6 mois, donc je ne le voyais jamais et même pas pour la saint valentin. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. SI je voulait l'entendre s'était avec le téléphone, mais vus qu'il était en tourner dans tout le monde ,sa coutait très cher, il me téléphonait chaque jour parce que grâce a son argent il pouvait me téléphoner pendant 2heure !Mais aujourd'hui rien ,il na même pas pris le temps de m'envoyer un textos. J'étais super déçue. Puis j'entendu « DING DONG »,j'ouvris il y avait une boite avec des fleurs et une lettre qui m'était lus la lettre, elle était de alvin « salut Brittany, désoler si je n'ais pas encore telephoner,je suis tres occuper mais bon voici un super ;) ». je sentis les fleurs,s'était des rose rouge,se qui signifie « amour ». Puis m'intteressait a la boite,je me demandais se qu'il m'envoyais. J'ouvris la boite et la j'était sous le choque… POV alvin « SURPRISE » je sortis de la boite. Brittany estais sous le choque de me voir. « ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire ses une journee avec ton petit copain » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil « alvin… comment… tu devrais etre a Tokyo ? » « Je me suis dis q'aujourd'hui était un jour important, donc j'ai annuler le concert a Tokyo rien que pour toi » je lui dis « alvin… » elle me dis en courant vers moi, puis me serrant dans ses bras Puis je l'embrassais avec un doux baiser français « sa va faire 2 mois que je t'es plus vu, masi en tout cas toujours un excellent embrassaseur » elle me dit en rigolant Je rigolais aussi « alors au programme, balade au parc puis diner romantique et un surprise »je dis a Brittany

Voir aussi

Traductions de Yop tout le monde, ceci est ma 2eme fanfiction, elle sera courte pas comme ma premiere, elle fera un chapitre je pense,j'esper que sava vous plaire, sa raconte la saint valentin de alvin et brittany. Celle-ci sera en englais, desoler pour les fautes Enjoy POV Brittany Aujourd'hui était le pire jour, la saint valentin. C'était le pire jour car Alvin, mon petit copain, était partit en tourner dans le monde pendant 6 mois, donc je ne le voyais jamais et même pas pour la saint valentin. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. SI je voulait l'entendre s'était avec le téléphone, mais vus qu'il était en tourner dans tout le monde ,sa coutait très cher, il me téléphonait chaque jour parce que grâce a son argent il pouvait me téléphoner pendant 2heure !Mais aujourd'hui rien ,il na même pas pris le temps de m'envoyer un textos. J'étais super déçue. Puis j'entendu « DING DONG »,j'ouvris il y avait une boite avec des fleurs et une lettre qui m'était lus la lettre, elle était de alvin « salut Brittany, désoler si je n'ais pas encore telephoner,je suis tres occuper mais bon voici un super ;) ». je sentis les fleurs,s'était des rose rouge,se qui signifie « amour ». Puis m'intteressait a la boite,je me demandais se qu'il m'envoyais. J'ouvris la boite et la j'était sous le choque… POV alvin « SURPRISE » je sortis de la boite. Brittany estais sous le choque de me voir. « ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire ses une journee avec ton petit copain » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil « alvin… comment… tu devrais etre a Tokyo ? » « Je me suis dis q'aujourd'hui était un jour important, donc j'ai annuler le concert a Tokyo rien que pour toi » je lui dis « alvin… » elle me dis en courant vers moi, puis me serrant dans ses bras Puis je l'embrassais avec un doux baiser français « sa va faire 2 mois que je t'es plus vu, masi en tout cas toujours un excellent embrassaseur » elle me dit en rigolant Je rigolais aussi « alors au programme, balade au parc puis diner romantique et un surprise »je dis a Brittany

Google Traduction pour les entreprises :Google Kit du traducteurGadget TraductionOutil d'aide à l'export


End file.
